


Not to be Tender or Anything

by TheHorae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Soft Boy Hours, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor is baby, reader loves messing with her guy, trevor belmont/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Trevor and reader have a peaceful morning together. Sweet domesticity and lovingly teasing your loved one is what it's all about.





	Not to be Tender or Anything

The night was at an end, and warm beams of sunlight peeked through the thin drapes of the inn’s window. The slivers of light managed to rouse the couple that was cocooned under their thick blankets.   
Trevor groaned in annoyance at the arrival of a new day, pulling the blankets-and his love-as close to his chest as possible. But as much as he tried to hide from the beckoning light, his eyes slowly, subconsciously, opened.   
His bleary gaze drifted to the woman that was cuddled into his naked chest. She looked so at peace as she slumbered happily, snoring ever so quietly. A sleepy grin crept its way across his lips as her nose twitched-a sign that she was dreaming.   
He lifted a hand to her [y/h/c] locks, intertwining his fingers in the thick strands. She let out a contended sigh, and he felt a swarm of butterflies take wing in his stomach.   
She looked so different when she was asleep. So innocent. In the waking world, she was the strongest, most admirable women that Trevor had ever met. She had been through hell and had the ashes to prove it. But while she slept, all the creases and worries of the world melted away, leaving a peaceful angel in its wake.   
Trevor marvelled at her, at the thought that one as beautiful as she could ever love a brute like him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead-a tenderness reserved only for her. She began to stir, and with a fitful yawn, she returned to a world that was awake.  
“Good morning.” She smiled, her [y/e/c] eyes drooping under the weight of leftover sleep.   
“Good morning.” Trevor replied, his voice just above a whisper, filled with reverence.  
She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself impossibly closer, the smell of her lavender soap dancing its way into Trevor’s nose. He let himself mold to her, cradling her close to his heart.   
“You’re awfully tender this morning.” Her sleep-filled voice perked up, as she pressed a kiss to his scruffy chin.  
“Don’t squander it. I may turn at any moment.” He replied, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest.   
“Is that a threat or a promise?” She quipped, moving away slightly to look at him.  
She loved how he looked in the morning; his dark hair sticking out in every direction, his bright blue eyes hooded and dopey. She stroked his scruffy cheek lovingly.   
“You don’t like my tender side?” He chirped, tracing her waist with the tips of his fingers.  
“I just didn’t know it existed, is all.”   
He grumbled to himself, but the façade fell the second she began to play with his hair.  
“I think you’re making me soft, love.” He stated, nearly purring as she carded through his dark locks.   
“Trevor Belmont, vampire-hunter extraordinaire. Turned into a lap dog when his woman plays with his hair.” She laughed, as a blush rose to his cheeks.   
“Did you mean to rhyme that?”   
“No, actually. There’s a second career!” She beamed, and he melodramatically rolled his eyes.   
“The day you become a poet is the day I allow Alucard to dress me.”   
“Well, it looks like you’re getting a new wardrobe, Treffy.” She replied, [y/e/c] full of mischief.   
Trevor’s eyes widened for a moment, then he growled lowly.  
“I can’t believe Sypha told you about that.” He groaned, burying his face in his pillow.   
“I like it, it’ll bring out that new tender side of you.” She quipped, giggling happily.  
“Damn it, [y/n]. What am I going to do with you?” He smirked, his steely blue eyes taking a darker hue.   
“We can work that out later, for now, I want a Treffy cuddle.”   
“You’re insufferable.” He growled, a playful smile on his lips.  
“And you love me.”   
“I do. Not to be tender or anything.”   
She giggled girlishly, squealing in surprise when he pulled her back to his chest.   
“That’s very convenient, because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it :) Also, domestic Trevor makes me so soft and there's def gonna be more of it.


End file.
